My Obsession
by PandyDawn
Summary: She had only wanted love from Trish Stratus. Mickie had given her all and poured out her entire soul to the Canadian. She had cared so much. And because she cared so much she had to do it. She had to take out her idol.


Hello all! The following story came to me after falling in love with Mickie's character and being really bored one late night. For readers of my other Story:Cry For Help, Do not worry, as I am still continuing that as well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ravishing, golden hair, sitting on her perfectly tan shoulders. Beads of sweat dripped down her body and with every drip, the brunettes's eyes only got wider. She remembered hugging that body and feeling it's warmth. Each moved that came from the blonde seemed executed perfectly as Mickie tried to learn her every step.

She sighed as she flipped the television off and leaned back into her chair into pure silence.

A chuckle escaped her lips, although she was far from happy.

She had only wanted love from Trish Stratus. Mickie had given her all to her. She had poured out her soul to the Canadian, she had cared oh so deeply. And because she cared so much, she had to do it. She had to show Trish just how much she cared. With no alternative, she was forced to take out her idol. The blonde had to know how good she had it with Mickie. Without her, life would be incomplete.

Mickie curled up into the couch,' I mean my life is sure complete', she told herself.

It had to be done, even if the reasons didn't seem so clear to Trish now, she would be thanking her later.

The door threatened to swing open at every second. No doubt, there were two individuals who'd be certain to be with rage. Trish was probably checking on Ashley, if she herself couldgetupfrom the recent attack.

"Ashley...", the word stung her throat and made her heart beat violently in her chest.

Ashley was Trish's 'best friend'. It had been more than easy to capture the diva search winner and she had know all along that Trish would take the bait.

A violent kick swept over the table as Mickie was quick to recollect herself. The big mirror on the wall beckoned to her. She walked over, brushing her hair out of her face and smiled,'Everyone thinks I'm physco now.', she chuckled.

Then the brunette stopped to thing what she had just told herself,"EVERYONE THINKS I'M PHYSCO NOW!", if she had screamed it any longer her lungs might of burst. Tears met the rims of her eyes as she slid down the wall. She only wished Trish was there to comfort her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the following Raw and the show had already began.

"I need to get Trish's attention.", she stood by the curtain contemplating what she should proceed to do. With no more hesitation, she went for it.

"Start my music!", she screeched at the man at controls.

As she made her way to the ring, physco chants and boos met her ears. She shrugged,'Like I care what you people think.'

Her lip's came to the microphone,"Trish, listen.", she paused,"I'm just gonna speak from my hear. I love you, Trish,"And because I love you so much-"

Time to Rock 'N Roll filled arena. A enraged Trish and her companion Ashley sprinted down the ramp with one thought in there minds, REVENGE!

Mickie's eyes became wide as she looked for and escape, but it was to late and she came down with a horrendous thud.

The brunette tried to shield her head from there attacks, but it was useless.

And then the crowd came to there feet and in wild screams. Ashley came down first and Trish was right behind her as she was flung out of the ring.

Mickie squinted in confusion as a hand pulled her to her feet. As her vision came back into focus, she was able to recognize her savior. A red head diva with a big cocky grin looked down at a broken Ashley.

"L-Lita?", she looked around in confusion as the crowd erupted in a chorus of boos.

Lita looked over to Mickie as she motioned to follow her to follow her to the back. With some hesitation, Mickie quickly followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you help me?", Mickie questioned as she watched the red head gulped down some water.

"Funny, somehow I was expecting a thank you.", she paused," It looked like you could use the help."

Mickie looked around and then back at Lita,"Thank you."

Lita nodded,"But, I do see you fancy the blonde. Mind me asking why when you two seem to be at each others throats."

Mickie shook her head,"You don't understand. No one understands.", she said defensively.

The tomboy tried holding back a laugh," I can help you get rid of that one little problem standing in the way. That rat head Ashley.

Mickie immediately purked up,"You can?"

"Yep.", she leaned against the wall," And then you and Trish can ride into the sunset.

Mickie's excitement faded,"What's in it for you? Why would you want to help me?"

Lita shrugged,"I just want a friend.,"she lied behind pierced lips,"As you can see I'm not to big on that department at the moment.", she smiled," You need me and I need you,Mickie.", she patted her back as she turned to leave.

Mickie nodded with a grin. Not only would she have Trish, she had gained a new friend in the process. She couldn't wait until they did all kinds of best friends stuff.

"Wait!", she called catching up with her,"Wanna hang out?"

Lita rolled her eyes in annoyance and then turned around with a smile,"Sure thing."

Little did the red head know exactly what she was getting into.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Want me to post the next chapter? Review!


End file.
